Construction, carpentry, and other types of woodworking often require wooden boards, metal pieces, or other materials to be cut to a desired length. Various types of saws can be used for the cutting operation, including a chop saw, a table saw, a circular saw, or a hand saw of various types. During the cutting process, a person normally holds the work piece at a location adjacent the saw blade to stabilize the work piece. Maintaining the board or work piece in the proper position during cutting can be difficult, and dangerous, particularly for long pieces which extend beyond the saw table or deck. Furthermore, longer work pieces tend to bow or flex, particularly if the remote end spaced from the saw blade is not supported at the same elevation or level as the cutting end on the table or deck. Such bowing or flexing can lead to inaccurate cuts, such as non-square cuts, which can lead to complications in some applications, such as with finish carpentry work wherein square ends on the board or work piece is critical.
Therefore, there is a need for a device or product which prevents or overcomes the problems of the prior art.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a block for supporting the outer end of a board or work piece during a saw cutting operation.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a support block for board cutting which can be moved to various positions to correspond with the height of the saw deck or table.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a support block for the outer free end of a board or work piece being cut, such as by a chop saw or table saw, to support the board or work piece outer end at an elevation level with the saw deck or table.
Still another objective of the present invention is a provision of a carpentry block for use with cutting a workpiece, which is economical to manufacture, and safe and simple to use.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a block which can be set on different edges to create different heights of the block for use in supporting a work piece at the selected height.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of support block for wood working which has an add-on member to change the dimensions of the block.
Still another objective of the present invention is a provision of a triangular block having four different heights, depending upon its orientation, to support an end of a work piece remote from a saw table or deck.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a block that provides support for a work piece during cutting, and having notches to receive an extension to increase the support height of the block.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.